Mine
by Moiranna
Summary: Possessive!KyouyaxTamaki pairing. Kyouya isn't all too fond of that Tamaki likes Haruhi, and decides to ensure himself of that Tamaki belongs to him.
1. Mine

**Title**: Mine  
**Rating**: R  
**Realm**: Ouran Koukou Host Club  
**Pairing**: Tamaki/Kyouya and implied Tamaki/Haruhi  
**Warnings**: slash, sexual situation  
**Word-count**: 993  
**Notes**: This scene takes place during episode eight in the anime; right after the argument between Tamaki and Haruhi.

The two boys left the dining room in silence, Kyouya a little ahead of Tamaki. The two of them both knew where they were heading, even though Tamaki had fended ignorance of it earlier on. Walking through the many hallways they finally arrived at the room where Tamaki stayed, just across the hallway from Kyouya's own room.

"Thanks Kyouya," Tamaki said, just briefly glancing at his friend, completely missing the glint in the dark-browneyes, before looking back at the hallway with a concerned look on his face. "Why can't she get into that thick skull of hers that she needs to be careful?" He murmured.

Before he knew what was happening Kyouya had grabbed him and thrown him against the door, pinning him there. Tamaki's groan of pain turned into a low moan when Kyouya licked a trail along Tamaki's neck, pressing down to bite gently at the base of the neck, then making up for the pain by lapping at it. Semi-unconsciously Tamaki leaned his head backwards, giving Kyouya more room, all the while pushing himself closer to the other boy. Kyouya stopped the movement by holding his hips in place, right at the back of the door.

"Are you trying to make me jealous… Daddy?" Kyouya murmured as his face came to hover an inch or so in front of Tamaki's face.

The blonde's eyes widened at the predatory look on Kyouya's face and very slowly raised his hands to pluck away the glasses from Kyouya's face before slinging his arms around the other's neck, bringing them closer still.

"Never," he breathed, pressing his lips to the other boy's.

Kyouya manoeuvred them into the bedroom, never once breaking contact from the kiss. Hands touched and pawed at the clothes, Tamaki's shirt falling to the floor and then he felt how the back of his legs knocked at the edge of the bed and let himself fall back against it, Kyouya not far behind, pinning his wrists as his hips rested just inches away from his own, thighs securing him down to the mattress. Tamaki's eyes were wide open as he stared up at Kyouya, unconsciously licking his suddenly dry lips. Then, realizing the calculation and that dark glint in the other's eyes Tamaki tried bringing up one of his legs, brushing the other's groin very lightly in the process before lowering it again, feigning innocence as Kyouya's eyes first widened to then narrow.

Kyouya buried his face at Tamaki's neck, nudging away the t-shirt before altering in kissing, nipping and biting, bringing low urging noises from the blonde who fought to move his wrists and hips, though the dark-haired young man would allow him no such things as he moved the arms lower to push the other's t-shirt further up, flashing that lightly toned stomach. Hands occupied he used his teeth, not very surprised when Tamaki arched his back to make the process of bunching it up easier.

Tamaki made a low sound in the back of his throat as Kyouya laved at the other's torso, teasing the sensitive skin. Eyes occasionally drifting up to look at the other Kyouya continued, breath ghosting over a sensitive nipple, causing the blonde to shiver. He paused and stared at the other's facial expression, watched purplish blue eyes flash open in shock, the horror of that he had stopped clear on his face.

"Kyo," Tamaki gasped, head falling backwards and back arching from the bed. He needed more, needed the touch, and needed _to_ touch, his fingers balling into fists. "Please."

The other shifted his weight, straightening out one of his legs and bringing it around Tamaki's right leg, the major part of Kyouya's weight on his legs; which pressed so sinfully good against his trouser clad groin. Legs finally freed Tamaki wound the one that wasn't pinned down around the other's leg, bringing them as close as this would go with their clothes still on; which in a part of Tamaki's brain was bothering him.

Still he couldn't help grinding his hips against the other, causing more of that lovely friction. He could feel the shivers through Kyouya's body, but other than that the other was still fully in control of himself. Head bowing downwards Kyouya took in one of the rosebud coloured nipples, sucking lightly before biting down hard, bringing a gasp from Tamaki's throat. Occasionally he'd jerk at his wrists, tugging restlessly, but the grip was ironbound. Distractedly Tamaki wondered why he hadn't just tied him down; he knew there were tools for it in the room.

At some point Tamaki had started making these low mewling noises and the tugging at his wrists getting more and more frantic. It could be noted that not once had Kyouya done anything but using his mouth on the other's upper body, and a very light pushing of his leg, which just happened to be the seam where the push-pull-tug movement made it all border between pain and pleasure.

The buzzing of a phone rang through the room, and Kyouya rose instantly, leaving Tamaki almost screaming in protest.

Kyouya barely paid him a look as he answered, then held a short conversation before hanging up.

"There's been a breach of the security. I've got to go."

Tamaki looked at him, mouth wide-open. How the? Why the?

"Kyouya…." He said in a dangerously low tone. "Don't you dare walk out that door."

Kyouya just looked at him before walking towards the door. "I'll be back later."

With a soft click Kyouya closed the door, smiling to himself.

'_That ought to teach him.'_

Brushing a thumb over his lips he ensured himself of that there were no outer telltale signs of what he'd done, then making his way towards his own room.

Now all he had to do was to figure out a way to completely bring out Haruhi from the picture.

Ohtori Kyouya did not share unless forced to; and this he wouldn't tolerate.


	2. Jealousy

**Title**: Jealousy  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Realm**: Ouran Koukou Host Club  
**Pairing**: Tamaki/Kyouya, (Tamaki/Haruhi, Kyouya/Haruhi)  
**Warnings**: slash, sexual situation  
**Word-count:** 1561  
**Notes**: The long awaited sequel to "Mine."

* * *

Kyouya wasn't interested in Haruhi. Not in a sexual way atleast. However he did know a certain blonde that he indeed was very much interested in. A blonde that would make up any excuse he could to sneak into Kyouya's room as soon as he'd regained some composure over himself and his treacherous body.

That phone-call had been a genius move, but the opportunity that had opposed itself when Kyouya stepped into his own room, hearing the retching from the one female he was plotting against had been too good to pass up. So here he was, walking without a shirt towards the light-switch.

Sure, it would probably be a little tough to bring Tamaki from that fit of rage he predictably would get in to once he saw the two of them together, but Kyouya had been around long enough to know how to handle it.

That last thought rushed through his mind as he crouched above Haruhi in the same bed he and Tamaki had shared several glorious nights in. Not a single bit of remorse ran through his mind. Tamaki was _his_, end of story.

Haruhi looked very feminine in that dress, almost childlike, and those eyes didn't exactly help the matter. A child? No. Haruhi was definitely no child. Inadvertedly she was driving a wedge between Tamaki and himself.

"You'd gain no merits from sleeping with me," she said, breaking through his train of thoughts, something that made him smile almost humorously.

'_Would I not? It would certainly drive Tamaki away from you. He would discard you as used goods, unworthy of his attention._' The thought popped up as quickly as Kyouya waved it away mentally. Sleeping with her would drive Tamaki away from _him._ And that would indeed be bad. However, a little jealousy wouldn't be too bad.

Rising up he listened to her, wondering if she indeed was so naïve that she hadn't picked up the tension, or what he could have done to her.

The knock on the door and Tamaki entering brought an end to what Kyouya might have said as an answer to the girl. The look of shock and rage that burst into the blonde's face made Kyouya miss the hurt that lurked deep inside the bluish lilac eyes, and Kyouya decided that it was time for him to depart for the moment. Tamaki would be unreasonable for now, but when he calmed down…

Kyouya closed the door behind him, smirking. That was a completely different matter.

* * *

Kyouya sat by the desk in his study, fingers racing over the keyboard of his laptop as he made notes of what had happened and of how he could turn it all into something that would resort in a profit for the club. A CD was playing in a low tune somewhere in the background, for the moment it was Mozart's Wind concert that ran through the speakers, but Kyouya heard none of it.

Kyouya's lips were pursed tightly and the way that his fingers hit the keys a little harder than usual was all that showed of his bad mood.

There was the one scene where the club had walked in on Tamaki blindfolding Haruhi that just kept on repeating itself in his head, and Kyouya found that he had to stop writing for a few moments, lest he'd smash the computer against something.

Preferably against Tamaki's head. Or even better – against _her_ head.

How had things gone this far?

Tamaki, that careless fool, had done _that_?

Kyouya's mind raced as he processed all that he knew, trying to understand how his little scheme had gone this astray. Certainly, Tamaki had the skills enough to woo a girl, but after all – this was _Suoh Tamaki_, and he didn't seduce people, not even if said person was Fujioka Haruhi. Certainly, he'd charm them to the point of that they'd throw themselves at him, but he would never do anything so déclassé as to take it any further.

Kyouya stared at the screen in front of him, re-reading what he'd just typed in, and gave a self-ironic laugh before deleting it all. Those weren't the kinds of things he'd like to keep on his computer, or let anyone see.

At that uttermost moment there was a clicking of when a door softly closed, and Kyouya glanced over to see that the object of his anger had just entered, looking sullen and depressed. A small part of his mind also noticed that he looked decidedly delectable, but Kyouya pushed those thoughts aside.

Said blonde casually sat down on Kyouya's bed, before exhaustedly sinking down onto it, long fingers resting on his stomach as he studied Kyouya from the side. Even in his peripheral vision the dark-haired young man could tell that Tamaki half-unconsciously acted as if he owned the bed with his sheer presence there.

"I can't believe that everyone thinks that I'd do anything to Haruhi," Tamaki muttered in a sulking tone.

Kyouya said nothing, just focused on the computer.

"This is all just so crazy," Tamaki sighed, placing a hand over his face.

Either Tamaki didn't notice the silence or he didn't care, for he continued on as if nothing had happened. "I mean, she's like a daughter to me! That would be so wrong!"

Pushing his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose Kyouya continued typing. "You have to admit that your actions towards her could be taken the wrong way."

Tamaki couldn't deny that, and silence stretched out in the room, broken only by the soft clicking noises from the keyboard. Then suddenly Tamaki's eyes narrowed, suspicion filling them up.

"Kyouya…?" Tamaki said quietly.

"Yes, Tamaki?" the other replied in a utterly formal tone, eyes still glued onto the screen.

"Why were you and Haruhi alone in your room with the lights turned off?" Tamaki's voice was dangerously high-pitched, and anyone could see that one of the legendary Tamaki-outbursts were about to happen.

The room was silent for about three seconds before Kyouya closed down his laptop, taking off his glasses and then turned to look at Tamaki.

"Because I offered her to pay off her debt with her body," Kyouya answered calmly.

"You WHAT?"

Tamaki's shout would have been heard through the entire house, had the mansion not have every room soundproofed.

"You heard me," Kyouya commented from his chair, looking up at the blonde that in super-speed had risen to tower over him.

Kyouya's eyes widened slightly as Tamaki grasped his shoulders and shook him violently.

"Have you no shame in your body? You lowless piece of trash, you vile creature! I bet you'd sell your grandmother if the price was right!"

The silence that stretched out throughout the room after that statement could have frozen a volcano in instants. Tamaki, it seemed, had realized just what he had said, and Kyouya, for the briefest of moments looking as if he had been slapped across the face before reverting back to the neutral mask, raised his hands to grab at Tamaki's arms and pulling loose; meeting no resistance whatsoever as Tamaki practically stood stock-still.

"It was a reasonable offer," he finally said in a tired tone, ignoring the words the other had uttered. "Her debt keeps on growing for each day that passes with all the things that happen around here."

Kyouya rose, and the blonde backed a few steps to allow him room to move, and the dark-haired boy moved past him, walking to stop by the window and look out at the pouring rain, the occasional flash of thunder showing the ocean outdoors.

"Kyouya – look at me when I'm yelling at you! You're not supposed to walk away and stare moodily at the window. You're supposed to be angry and yell at me for what happened with Haruhi." He stomped his foot as if to accentuate his mood.

The sheer tone of Tamaki's voice made Kyouya turn his head, and he looked at his lover for a while before realizing just what the other had said. Tamaki, the stupid bastard, had tried to make him jealous. And he'd fallen for it, and tried to return the favour.

Tamaki blinked at what happened next, his mouth gaping open.

Kyouya was clutching his arms around his waist and laughing so hard that tears ran down his face.

For almost half a minute Tamaki stood like that, just watching how the laughter slowly faded away from Kyouya's face; however the dark grey eyes still sparkled with amusement.

"Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki," Kyouya murmured to himself as the laughter finally stopped, walking over to the blonde who still stared at him, confusion evident in violet eyes. Reaching a hand up to gently caress the blonde's cheek he quickly pressed his lips to Tamaki's, then withdrew, arms lightly held around Tamaki's waist.

"Hah?" Par automatique Tamaki had wound his arms around Kyouya, and he looked at his lover, not sure what to think or what to feel. All he knew was that apparently Kyouya wasn't upset any longer, and it appeared that he wasn't interested in Haruhi-kun. Tamaki blinked, then looked at Kyouya, then felt the corners of his mouth twitch. "Oh…"

"It appears that we're both a bit stupid," Tamaki muttered.

"Mhm. Now shut up and kiss me, idiot," Kyouya said, his face just inches away.

Tamaki most gladly complied.

* * *

AN - Yes, this is the end. I've had this on my harddrive for years, but never thought that it was really complete. I'm sorry there isn't more smut in this, but hey - it has a happy ending, ne?


End file.
